Truth or Dare
by Orchid.Kisses
Summary: During a night of house bonding, surprising secrets about Harry and Draco come to light.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything associated with his universe belongs to JKR. Written for fun, not profit.

Draco heaved a dramatic sigh and flopped back on his bed. "Remind me why we are going, again?" he asked. Blaise rolled his eyes in the mirror. He touched up his hair and straightened his tie before turning around to face Draco.

"Because our Headmistress thinks it is necessary for there to be inter-house bonding." He made a gagging noise. "And anyone who doesn't go will end up detention for the next week. Personally, I cannot think of anything worse than spending my Friday evening with a bunch of Gryffindorks, Ravenclaws and Huffledudders." Draco snorted and used one of the bedposts to haul himself up.

"Well, everyone knows you'd rather be in some broom closet shagging Daphne," he drawled .

"At least I'm getting laid," retorted Blaise. Draco glared, not that it accomplished much, except for Blaise to start sniggering. Draco stalked out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him. Blaise followed, still chortling. When they arrived in the common room they found the rest of the eighth year Slytherins waiting of them.

After Potter had defeated the Dark Lord at the end of last year, Hogwarts had reopened. All students were invited to repeat the previous year, as very little actual learning had gone on. More like chaos and fear and punishment. Draco still shuddered at the memory.

So, here they were again, back for their eighth year at Hogwarts. They still had to take their N.E.W.T.s if they wanted a half decent career. Their numbers were smaller, however. And not just the Slytherins. Crabbe, and Ernie MacMillan had died in the war. Theo Nott, the Patil Twins, Hannah Abbott and one Ravenclaw who's name Draco couldn't recall had opted to take the N.E.W.T.s at home. But for the most part, it was like any other year.

Pansy came up to Draco and looped her arm through his. Together they led the procession up to the Great Hall, where the eighth years were having their "bonding sessions". Noticing the petulant expression Draco was wearing, Pansy said,

"Oh cheer up, Draco, it might not be that bad."

"Inter-house bonding, Pans. With Gryffindors, and Potter, and Hufflepuffs, and Potter! Of course it is going to be awful."

"Drama queen," she said affectionately. "Besides, I thought you can tolerate Potter now." Draco glared. Pansy grinned and switched the topic to the latest Falcon's match. When the reached the Great Hall, Draco pushed open the doors with a flourish, before marching in, robes billowing in typical Slytherin fashion. Headmistress McGonagall looked up when he entered.

"You're late!" barked a familiar sounding voice. Draco scoffed.

"Potter, Slytherins are never on time, we're always fashionably late." McGonagall cut in before they argument could get out of hand.

"Now that you're all here," she said, with a rather pointed glare at the Slytherins that Draco blithely ignored, "tonight's activities can begin. As you all know, we are working for inter-house unity. You will spend one Friday every two weeks bonding with the rest of your year. I will be back an hour before breakfast tomorrow morning. The doors will be sealed; no one is allowed to leave. If there is an emergency, send a Patronus. I expect to find you all alive upon my return." There were several disbelieving snorts. Draco would never snort, it was beneath his dignity as a Malfoy, but he couldn't help agreeing. McGonagall sighed, exasperated.

"You are 18 years of age. It is time to start acting like it. " That said she quickly transformed the Great Hall with a wave of her wand. The floor became covered with a thick carpet, and a pile of sleeping bags appeared in one corner. The house tables disappeared, leaving the Hall looking exceedingly empty. "Remember, I will be monitoring the level of magic, if it gets out of hand, I will take away your wands. Goodnight." With that she exited the hall, murmuring a locking charm behind her.

In her waking, an awkward silence appeared. Until one of the Hufflepuffs, Susan Bones, asked, "Should we play a game?" Her suggestion was met with sounds of derision from the Slytherins, but interest from everyone else.

"I know," said Finnegan, "lets play truth or dare!" Most of the girls squealed excitedly. Except Pansy.

"Please, that is sooo juvenile!" Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw, spoke up.

"We could play never have I ever." There was a loud shout of agreement from the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws all nodded.

"Excellent," said Draco, speaking for the Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs, at risk of being left out, agreed too. Lisa took over. "Does everyone know how to play?" hearing murmurs of dissent, she explained.

"Basically, we all sit around in a circle. There is a truth charm on the circle to prevent anyone from lying. One person says something that he or she has never done. Everyone who has done it, puts up one finger, and every-"

"Oh please," interrupted Draco, " we are not playing the baby version. If we play, we play with alcohol."

"Where are we going to get the alcohol?" questioned Lisa.

"We brought some, and everyone can conjure their own shot glasses."

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered the Weasel. Both Lisa and Draco ignored him.

"Okay then, anyone who has done it drinks a shot. Everyone who hasn't doesn't do anything. Then the

person next to them goes, until we're all to drunk to play anymore."

"Do Ravenclaws really get drunk?" asked Finnegan incredulously. Terry Boot shot him a scathing glance.

"Of course we do. We just don't go around telling the whole school we're getting drunk. It would ruin our reputation." Draco smirked. Ravenclaws were his favorite sort of people after Slytherins.

"So, is everybody still in?" There was a chorus of yeses, although the Hufflepuffs and Longbottom looked wary. "Excellent. I'll cast the charm, Draco, get out the alcohol, and everyone else get in a circle and conjure up a shot glass." Everyone did as they were told, and a few minutes later they were all sitting in a circle with a full shot before each person. "I'll start," announced Lisa. "Never have I ever been in the Forbidden Forest." Every Gryffindor and Slytherin drank, along with some Ravenclaws.

Draco poured his shot down with relish, loving the burn of the firewhiskey as it went down. He filled his shot glass up again, waiting for the next statement. Terry Boot, sitting next to Lisa, went next.

"Never have I ever cheated on schoolwork." Laughter burst forth from all over the circle, and someone muttered,

"Goody goody." All the Slytherins and every Gryffindor except Granger drank, but no one else did. Things continued on this boring track until it was Zacharias Smith's turn.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk on school property." Pansy shrieked with laughter, and she wasn't the only one. Most of the Gryffindors and Terry Boot were cracking up too. Everyone with the exception of a few Hufflepuffs drank. Next it was the Weasel's turn.

"Never have I ever had a dark mark," he said, glaring malevolently at Draco. Draco flushed, and tipped back his shot. He was the only one. The camaraderie that had been so rampant just moments before was gone, and in its place was an uneasy tension. Potter glared at the Weasel and said,

"Never have I ever spied for the Order of the Phoenix." Once again, Draco was the only one to drink. The atmosphere lightened, everyone reminded that Draco had in fact been on their side during the war. Draco pulled a face as he poured himself another shot.

"Can you stop saying things I've done, I think I've drunk every time." He complained. The group laughed, and the Weasel's statement was forgotten. They went around for another hour or so, and Draco only drank five more times. The questions were all inane, such as, 'never have I ever caught the winning snitch' or 'never have I ever lost more than 50 house points at a time'. Three guesses as to who drank at that one.

Longbottom, on his second turn, upped the stakes, albeit unwillingly.

"Never have I ever had s-sex," he all but stammered. Draco smirked before tipping back his shot. Things were getting good. Most of the Ravenclaws drank, about half of the Hufflepuffs drank, and so did every other Gryffindor. Draco's fellow Slytherins all drank.

Quite a lot of students, mainly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, decided that this would be a good time to stop. They were quite drunk, not used to that much alcohol. Draco, who could hold his alcohol very well, was pleasantly buzzed. He looked around the circle, all the Slytherins, all the Gryffindors except Longbottom and Brown, and Lisa and Terry were left. Things were about to get good.

Potter was sitting almost directly opposite from Draco. Potter pulled off his shirt and threw it outside the circle. Noticing the strange looks, he muttered, "What, I'm hot." Draco didn't hear him, he was too busy staring at Potter's biceps. Quidditch had been very good to Potter. He only realized he was staring when he automatically downed a shot, compelled by the charm. He snapped out of it. "What have I done?" he questioned.

"Gone skinny dipping in the lake," Pansy replied. Draco shot a glance at the Weasel, who looked scandalized. Draco laughed.

Blaise was up. "Never have I ever given head." His words were only slightly slurred. Draco winced, before drinking. Every girl in the circle drank with him, along with Potter and Finnegan. The Gryffindors were staring open-mouthed at Draco, while the Slytherins were gaping at Potter. Lisa and Terry looked back and forth between the two. Well, Terry was. Lisa was staring up at the ceiling with great interest, eyes glazed over. She was clearly quite trashed.

Draco rolled his eyes and pondered what to say for his go. There weren't that many things he hadn't done.

"Never have I ever…lusted after Snape," he said with a smirk. Millicent, Pansy, Daphne and Lisa all drank. The Weasel made a retching sound. Potter was looking at Draco oddly. "What, don't look at me, I said I never have." This seemed to appease Potter, but Draco doubted whether the Weasel would ever recover. The retching sounds had been him actually throwing up, Draco was horrified to notice. Some combination of the alcohol and Snape. Draco shuddered. That was a horrible combination. Thankfully Granger was sober enough to clean it up with her wand. Draco certainly couldn't have done magic at this point.

It was Daphne's turn. "Never have I ever had sex with a girl." Every single boy drank, along with Millicent. Finnegan opened his mouth to retort, but after eyeing up Millicent, wisely decided against it.

Millicent said, "never have I ever had sex with a boy." Draco bit his lip, but couldn't stop himself from drinking. Neither could Potter or any of the girls. Pansy looked at Potter.

"Well, well, well. I knew about Draco, but I never would have guessed about you, Potter." Potter flushed.

"You learn something new every day, Parkinson."

'Good answer, Potter,' thought Draco.

"Harry, mate," said the Weasel, "when did this happen? I mean, I knew about the thing with Seamus, but I thought it was an isolated incident." Potter raised his eyebrows.

"Isolated incident? I think you've been hanging out with Hermione too much."

"Naah, I just get _really_ intelligent sounding when I'm drunk." Everyone burst out laughing, even the Weasel. Draco suddenly realized that he was really, really drunk.

"Never have I ever thought the giant squid was sexy!" he declared. Nobody spoke and thankfully nobody drank. Draco thought he was getting strange looks, but couldn't be sure.

"It –hiccup- wasn't your –hiccup- turn, mate" said Dean Thomas.

"I don't think it matters anymore, anyone can just shout one out," replied Terry. Terry appeared the most sober out of all of them. Dean appeared to think this over and decided it was a valid point.

"I have one! Never have –hiccup- I ever –hiccup- dated a Slyther-hiccup". Every Slytherin drank, except for Millicent, who appeared to have passed out. So did Potter. Drink that is, not pass out. Pansy studied Potter intently.

"Who've y-y-ou dated?"

"I only answer never have I evers," said Potter enigmatically. Pansy shrugged, apparently satisfied.

"Never have I ever dated a Gryffindork!" this was from Daphne. The Weasel looked outraged.

"Hey, we aren't Gryffindorks!" In his earnestness he leant forward, but lost his balance and tumbled forward flat on his face. Pansy found this hysterical. Unfortunately, Blaise noticed Draco's attempts at secretly taking a shot.

"YOU DATED A GRYFFINDOR?" he yelled. Draco winced. Blaise was past the slurred part now, he was into the shouting stage. "WHO?" Draco decided this would be a good time to put his 'feign deafness' plan into action. Granger, across the circle, had a calculating look on her face. It was entirely unfair that she held her alcohol so well, thought Draco. Pansy too, had a look on her face that didn't bode well for Draco.

"Never have I ever dated Harry Potter," said Granger, looking back and forth between Draco and Potter. Draco swore silently. He reached for the bottle of firewhiskey and drained it. Everyone lucid was staring at him, mouths open. He turned pink, matching Harry's blush. Turning to face Harry, Draco said,

"Maybe they won't remember it in the morning?" without much real conviction. Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione said,

"Oh, I guarantee I will remember this in the morning."

"They had to find out sometime," said Harry. Then he got up, walked unsteadily across the circle and sat on Draco's lap. Draco closed the distance between their lips in a sloppy, drunk kiss. It was still amazing.

"If this is what you consider tolerating Potter, I'd hate to see what would happen if you actually liked him," drawled Pansy. Draco just smirked and pulled Harry closer.

Finis


End file.
